


Like That I was Happy Again

by Snakemoony123580



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemoony123580/pseuds/Snakemoony123580
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Trevor went missing just after his and Sherlock's engagement, triggering Sherlock's first overdose. What happens when Victor comes back a year after the events of His Last Vow?</p>
<p>Small, slightly angsty, Viclock Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That I was Happy Again

Like That I was Happy Again

It was a normal day when you turned back up. You'd been missing for so long, yet I could never find it in myself to delete you, never find it in myself to even think of you. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me and it broke me, actually broke me, when I found out you was missing- I became a detective just so I could honour your memory, solve your case! I never did. I blamed it on my incompetence. I knew you so well, yet I couldn't solve your own supposed death. 

My life had just been getting worse and worse since then, really the only time I was ever happy after you left was with John and even then he left as well. I still kept your ring, you know; I still kept it even when I was doing drugs, even when it was needed to fund my experiments-I never even thought of getting rid of it. 

Then, like that, I was happy again. 

The moment I heard your voice, I froze. I didn't move for a long time, just standing there with my back to you, trying not to believe what had just happened. What if I had been wrong?

I literally heard you smile then, like I always could. I felt myself grinning, before spinning around to see your face, just like it was the last time I had seen it.

"Hello, William."


End file.
